


The Right Path

by margaerystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark
Summary: Margaery runs into a stranger at the airport who changes the course of her day.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Seven hells.”

Margaery swore under her breath, causing a mother with her child nearby to shoot her a dirty look. “Sorry!” she offered before concentrating on her luggage once more, trying to reposition her suitcase in a way that made it easier for her to carry. One of its wheels had jammed earlier in the day, and that was only one incident on the list of unfortunate things that had happened to her since she started this business trip.

_‘I must be cursed,’_ she thought to herself. Her boyfriend had broken up with her on the second day of her visit to King’s Landing. It was not that she minded that so much; she was never very fond of him to begin with, but with him she had lost her connection to one of the most influential families in the corporate world.

She decided it was best to end her trip early, and now she was stuck in the airport with a rickety suitcase, a soaking wet umbrella, and a deflated ego, trying to make her way to her terminal.

“Here, let me help.”

She looked up, expecting to see an airport employee, but instead she met the gaze of a young man who had a suitcase of his own, his curls dripping slightly.

“Thank you,” she said, taken aback as he hoisted her suitcase up and over his shoulder.

“It’s no problem. Which terminal are you going to?” he asked, giving her a small smile.

“Erm, three… But it it’s out of your way, I can handle it. I don’t want you to miss your flight.”

“I don’t think we’ll be taking off any time soon,” he remarked, his face falling slightly, “There’s at least a one hour delay on all flights out. The storm has gotten really bad.”

Margaery sighed. _‘Of course it has.’_ She tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and pursed her lips together slightly as she pondered her situation, thinking that she ought to make the best of it. “Let me roll your suitcase then, at least,” she suggested to the amicable stranger, reaching out her hand, “I’m Margaery, by the way.”

“Robb,” he replied, shaking her hand before passing his suitcase over to her. His smile was infectious, and she found herself laughing as they started off down the corridor.

“What else could go wrong today?” she queried, shaking her head.

“One of those days, huh?” he asked, giving a chuckle of his own, “I’ve had my fair share of those this week.”

“Well then, perhaps us stumbling upon each other will bring us a bit of good luck. Two negatives make a positive… or something like that. I was never very good at chemistry.”

He laughed aloud again, and her cheeks flushed pink. He was ridiculously gorgeous, really, now that she was letting herself get a good look. She told herself not to get flustered as he turned towards her once more, his expression soft. “I don’t know much about chemistry either, but I’m glad I decided to stop and help you.”

“I’m incredibly grateful,” she admitted, “You’re the first person who didn’t just walk by… even though I was _clearly_ struggling. You’ll have to let me buy you a cup of coffee.”

“Alright, Margaery. If you insist,” he agreed, and her heart gave a tiny bound at the sound of him using her name.

They talked for the rest of the journey to the terminal, and she learned that he had been on a business trip as well, trying to scout out a new location for a storefront in the capitol. His home was in Winterfell, he worked for his father’s retail company, and he was the eldest of six. She found that they had a lot in common despite being from different poles; he was passionate about business and his family, and he had a lot to prove.

“Here we are,” he said as they reached the departure area, “I’m just over there, so…”

“So we can wait together if you’d like,” she interjected quickly, not wanting their conversation to end, “Let me buy you that coffee. How do you take it?”

“Cream, no sugar… Thank you.”

She nodded her head, making her way over to the airport cafe to put in their orders. When she returned to him with drinks in hand, he’d set her luggage down and taken a seat. She sat down beside him, deliberately letting their knees brush. _‘There’s no harm in flirting a bit,’_ she thought, passing his coffee over to him, ‘ _It doesn’t sound like he has any ties to women at home.’_

She could see the tips of his ears go pink, and she smiled before looking up at the monitor with updates on her flight. “Two hour delay now,” she muttered, shaking her head, “It looks like we’re going to be here for a while.”

“At least I’m in good company,” Robb remarked, taking a sip of his drink, “Ah, you prepared it just right. There’s not too much creamer, but just enough to cut the bitterness.”

“I have the makings of a decent barista,” she jested, raising her eyebrows, “Perhaps I ought to switch careers.”

“I’m not so sure about that. Just because you’ve had a bad week doesn’t mean you aren’t on the right path. I think you’re destined for greater things than coffee, Margaery.”

Truthfully Margaery didn’t know if she was on the right path. Her family wanted her to be successful - to make a name for herself and live comfortably. She wanted love and passion and a family of her own… none of which she’d come even close to encountering in the years since she’d graduated from college.

“How do you know?” she questioned, “I mean… how can you tell if you’re on the right path?”

Robb gave a sheepish smile. “I’m probably the wrong person to ask. I love working at my father’s company. I love my apartment and my home and my family. By all accounts, I should feel happy and fulfilled, but it just seems like something’s missing…” He took a deep breath in. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go all psychological on you.”

Margaery shook her head. “No, don’t be. I just… I feel the same. I should be proud of my accomplishments, but sometimes I feel empty. Sometimes I get lonely.”

Robb didn’t say anything for a moment, and she gave a dry laugh. “Sorry, here you were talking about ‘going psychological’, but I just poured out my heart to you. I’m sure you didn’t come here today expecting to be someone’s therapist.”

“I didn’t come here today expecting to find someone like you,” he countered gently, tilting his head to meet her gaze, “It sounds as if we’re navigating the same murky waters.”

“Except now I’ve found a beacon of light,” Margaery said, looking up at him through her lashes, “We ought to exchange information… I could use your encouragement on some of the bleaker days.”

“Absolutely,” Robb agreed enthusiastically, reaching to pull a notepad from the front pocket of his suitcase, “Who knows, maybe if we’re both in King’s Landing again for whatever reason, we can meet up for coffee.”

Margaery liked her companion’s idea, but the thought of leaving him to get on a plane headed in the opposite direction of where he was going filled her with an unexpected sadness. She had grown quite fond of him in the hour or so they had spent together. That hour soon turned into two and then three and then four as their flights continued to be delayed while the storm raged outside.

Day turned to night, and most of the little shops in the airport had closed, leaving them without much to do besides sitting and talking. She knew they were both getting restless, however, and she suggested they stretch their legs for a bit as they waited.

“You know what’s still open?” she asked, gesturing towards the restaurant down the corridor that had caught her eye, “The bar.”

Robb’s face lit up, and she could not help but laugh. “You’re brilliant,” he told her, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, “First round is on me.”

It wasn’t long before they’d downed a couple of drinks and she was feeling more emboldened, touching Robb’s arm or knee at any given opportunity. She liked him more and more with each minute they spend together, and she was certain he felt the same, leaning in closer when they talked, his eyes wandering to her lips sometimes.

“Did you ever play any of those stupid drinking games in college?” She lifted up her glass, swirling the contents around a bit.

“Like… spin the bottle?” Robb queried, and she burst into giggles.

“No, no, like ‘never have I ever’ or ‘two truths and a lie’... I don’t know, maybe that was something only girls played amongst ourselves.”

“Yeah, you might be right on that one. But I’ll give it a go if you like. Two truths and a lie, eh? How does that one work?”

“I give you two truths and one lie, and you have to guess which one is the lie,” she explained, “If you get it wrong, you have to drink. If you get it right, I have to drink.”

Robb bit down on his bottom lip. “Gods, well that was pretty self-explanatory, wasn’t it? I’ll go first, though I’m warning you… I’m a terrible liar.” She laughed again as he cleared his throat and then began to list off his statements. “I take an hour to get ready in the morning… I want to have five kids someday… _or_ one of my favorite combinations is mint and chocolate.”

“ _You_ want to have five kids someday?” Margaery teased, wrinkling her nose slightly.

“I mean… with my wife. Whom doesn’t exist yet. Well, I’m sure she _exists_ , but I have yet to meet her. Probably.”

Margaery pressed her lips together to stop herself from losing it again. “You do _not_ take an hour to get ready in the morning, Robb Stark. I can’t imagine you being that vain.”

“Fuck, you’re good.” He took a swig of his drink before looking back at her expectedly.

“Right, my turn,” she said, holding her breath for a second. “I love most animals, but I can’t stand cats, I know the properties of most herbs and plants and can make several remedies with them, or… I really want to kiss you right now.”

Robb’s mouth fell ajar, and his eyes danced over her face before he gave his answer. “Uh… the cat one,” he murmured. She watched as his tongue ran over his bottom teeth, and her heart beat quickly in anticipation.

“You’re good too,” she muttered in reply, but before she could bring her drink up to her mouth, she felt his hand cup her face. She barely had time to register what was happening when she felt his lips on hers. She blindly set her glass back on the bartop and then brought her own hand up to curl her fingers around the nape of his neck.

There was a part of her that was surprised with herself for kissing a man she’d met a mere few hours ago, but an even bigger part of her felt indescribably happy and content. And he was good, _really_ good. He tasted of beer and was sweet in the way his thumb caressed her cheek, but there was an underlying urgency to the way he kissed her as well.

They were both smiling as they drew back, neither of them breaking from each other completely.

“It’s going to be tough to go home now,” he said softly, tenderly running a hand over her curls.

“Yes, it will be,” she remarked, worrying her lip, “But we don’t have to lose contact. We can call each other, and write… If you like.”

“Aye, of course. I’ve never…”

She did not get to hear the end of his sentence as the loudspeaker came on, projecting a woman’s voice throughout the airport.

_“All departures have been postponed until tomorrow morning in order to ensure the safety of all passengers and staff. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Please visit a kiosk or service desk for information regarding accommodations for the night. We will do our best to help out and provide resources to those who have been affected by this delay. Thank you.”_

Margaery would have been more than a little pissed off by the news she’d just received under normal circumstances, but this only meant that she had more time with Robb, and she felt that every second they had left together was precious.

“We should find a service desk then,” she suggested, standing from her stool and taking his hand in hers.

He blinked a few times and then followed suit, lifting her suitcase up again as they navigated the airport corridors and ended up speaking to an employee who could help them find a hotel nearby with vacancies.

“Alright, it looks as if there are a few places downtown that still have rooms open,” the man announced after a few minutes of fiddling with his computer, “Will you require one room or two?”

“One,” Margaery spoke up before Robb could, giving him a sideways glance.

He laughed. “Gods, I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“No, not at all. You’re in good hands,” Margaery replied, biting back a smile.

They reserved a room for themselves and then hailed a taxi outside, a near impossible task in the pouring rain. Though they shared her umbrella as they waited and loaded their luggage into the boot, they were still soaking wet when they crawled into the backseat together, huddled close for warmth. Margaery didn’t care, however; she was blissfully happy, especially when Robb took her hand and leaned in to kiss her again.

They barely parted in the time it took the taxi to arrive at their hotel, and they stayed that way as they checked in and took the elevator up to their floor.

“Robb?” Margaery whispered as the lift dinged, the doors opened, and they stepped out. He turned to look at her, his fingers still entwined with hers. “I’ve never done this sort of thing before,” she admitted quietly, “But I really like you.”

“Neither have I… And I really like you too.”

She had no reason to believe him. He could be a serial romancer who picked up women at the airport all the time for all she knew. But for some reason she felt safe with him. She trusted his word, and his heart seemed kind. She was drawn to him from the moment they’d met, and her instinct had hardly ever led her astray.

She drew him close when they got to their room, hastily shoving their belongings aside. He was tentative at first as they kissed and touched and explored one another, but he became a bit more daring as they began to remove their layers of wet clothing, letting them all fall to the floor. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts over her bra, and she moaned against his lips, slipping her arms around his neck.

_‘He is good at this as well,’_ she thought to herself, smiling into their kiss. Her stomach was twisting, fluttering with excited butterflies. He was even more handsome without a shirt on, and she traced his muscles with her fingers before trailing one along the seam of his trousers.

He groaned and then took her by surprise, lifting her up in his arms and setting her down on the bed, raining kisses down her neck. They stayed like this for a while, their hips moving in time. She could feel him grow hard against her thigh, and she moved her hand to unbutton his slacks and give him some relief.

He only pulled back briefly then, studying her expression. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, trailing his fingers through her hair. The gesture was tender and kind, and any hesitation she might have had before flew straight out the window with his question.

“Yes, very much so,” she whispered, lifting her head to press a kiss to his nose, “Is it what you want?”

He nodded slowly. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her quietly, “But more than that, I didn’t want to leave your side all afternoon. I’ve never been so drawn to someone.”

Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb and drew him into an embrace, nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

The rest of the night was a blur and went by slowly all at the same time. Robb made her come with his fingers before he even slipped inside her, attentive to her needs and desires, and she felt whole in a way she hadn’t before when they both came undone together.

He held her in his arms afterwards, his fingers running gently over her skin. She didn’t want to fall asleep knowing that they’d have to part in the morning, but her eyelids were heavy, she was exhausted, and he was so comfortable.

When she awoke, she was alone. Her heart sank in her chest as she gathered the sheets up around her, sitting up to look around. She was almost ready to chastise herself before she realized that Robb’s clothing was still littered across the floor.

“Hey there.” She looked up to see him round the corner in his underwear, a platter of food in his hand. “Sorry to leave you. I just ordered us some breakfast from room service.”

“No worries,” she replied, a smile growing on her face when he sat down beside her on the bed, “Thank you… How much time do we have before we need to go to the airport?”

“Not much,” he admitted, offering her a strawberry from the plate, “About an hour, I think. Enough time to eat breakfast and have a shower if you like.”

Margaery nodded, taking the fruit and popping it into her mouth. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness. She didn’t want their time to come to an end.

Robb cleared his throat and then reached to take her free hand in his own. “I hope you don’t think me mad for suggesting this, but… I want you to come with me,” he started slowly, setting her heart pounding, “To Winterfell, I mean. Let me buy you a plane ticket, and you can spend a week there… test the waters and see what comes of it. I just… I don’t want to miss out on something potentially amazing.”

Margaery blinked. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She giggled as a wide grin spread from ear to ear on his face and he leant forward to kiss her.

‘ _Perhaps I’m not cursed,’_ she thought as Robb fell back into bed with her, ‘ _Perhaps I’m on the right path after all.’_


	2. Chapter 2

 "Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Margaery sat on the toilet, her pajama pants pooled around her ankles, the floor around her littered with opened boxes.

She had missed her period but attributed that to exercising more often. She had been sick in the morning several times but had wrote that off as a sign that she was pushing herself too hard at work. She had dissolved into tears thinking about how much she missed her boyfriend nearly every night in the past month, but she told herself that long-distance relationships could do that to a person.

She could not deny the three pregnancy tests she had taken that had all shown up positive, however, and she suddenly found herself at a loss of what to do.

' _Don't freak out,'_ she told herself, ' _Everything will be okay. You're going to be a mum. It's something you've always wanted.'_

She was surprised at how quickly the decision came to her without even considering the other options. She did want a baby, and she could think of no one better suited to be a father than Robb. But it was _early_ \- so early on in their relationship.

They had spent one blissful week in Winterfell before saying a somber goodbye at the airport. She had to go back to Highgarden to take care of things with her family's business, but she and Robb had agreed that they wanted to stay together despite the distance between their two homes. She was diligent in taking her birth control throughout her stay in the North, but it seemed life had other plans.

And now she had to tell her boyfriend of all of a month that she was pregnant with his child. The only reassurance she had was knowing that Robb would be good to their son or daughter in the future even if things didn't work out between them.

Unfortunately the thought of their relationship ending set her off again, and she dissolved into tears, placing her head in her hands. She considered telling someone else first and asking them for advice, but it didn't seem right to go to anyone but Robb. She couldn’t justify telling him such consequential news over the phone either, and so she concluded that she’d have to go back to Winterfell.

She video chatted with him that night, her heart racing wildly when he appeared on her screen. She told him she couldn’t bear waiting three more months to see him again as they originally planned and that she would be buying a plane ticket the next day. He didn’t seem to have any objections, telling her that he missed her as well before they hung up.

* * *

 The next time she saw him again was in person. He was waiting outside of Arrivals with a bouquet of roses in hand, and she welled up at the sight, practically running to him once she retrieved her luggage.

He enveloped her in a hug once she reached him, kissing the top of her head. “How was your flight, baby?” he asked.

Her heart gave a small leap before she realized he was referring to _her_ and not the fetus growing inside her womb. “It was fine. I just slept the whole time,” she answered. He grabbed her luggage and passed the flowers over to her, and she reached to take his free hand in her own. “Thank you for these. They’re lovely,” she remarked, bringing them up to her nose to smell. Thankfully the scent seemed to agree with her stomach.

“Of course. Have you had something to eat? We can go to a restaurant or straight to my apartment. Whatever you like.”

“Apartment,” she replied, and he gave a small laugh. She didn’t want to put off telling him the news much longer, and she thought it would be best to do so in private.

The car ride to his apartment seemed far longer than it actually was. He kept his hand on her knee the whole time, and she thought that was just as well to stop it from bobbing up and down anxiously. When they got inside, he took off her jacket and hung it up and then swooped in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. It was what she needed - a small reminder of his sweet and caring nature.

“Alright, lovely, you’ve got to tell me what’s on your mind,” he remarked as they drew back, raising his eyebrows, “You were quiet the whole way over here, and I can tell that something is up.”

‘ _He can already read me like a book,’_ Margaery thought, taking his hands in hers. “Let’s sit,” she suggested, pulling him over to the couch. She’d become quite familiar with _every_ surface in his apartment in the week that they’d spent together, but she was particularly fond of the sofa. She briefly wondered if that’s where they had made a baby together; there had been several opportunities for such a thing.

She pressed a tender kiss to his cheek after they’d settled, her hands still grasping his. “There’s something important that I need to tell you, sweetheart,” she started quietly, “And I had to tell you in person… I truly did miss you… desperately. But I came here for another reason entirely.”

“Hey, look at me, Margaery,” Robb said gently, bringing his hand up to lift her chin, “I’m just glad you’re here, no matter the reason. I hated falling asleep without you in the time we were apart, and my mind was on you all of the time.”

Margaery smiled, leaning forward to press her lips to his. She felt incredibly lucky to be with someone who cared as much as he did. “I’m pregnant, Robb,” she whispered when they drew back, “I know we took the proper measures to prevent it from happening, but…”

“Really?” he queried, his eyes bright. He took a moment to say anything else, and she assumed he was digesting all she had just thrown at him. “That’s brilliant, Margaery! _You’re_ brilliant.” He took her aback by capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss, and she let out a muffled noise of surprise before relaxing into their embrace.

_‘He’s happy. He wants to have a baby with me.’_

He pulled her into a hug then, trailing his fingers over her back and sending gooseflesh up and down her arms.

“I realize the timing isn’t exactly ideal…”

“It is what it is,” he interjected, his tone soft, “You’ll be an amazing mother.”

She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes again, and she buried her face in her boyfriend’s neck. “You’ll be such a good father,” she told him, “You are more than I ever could have asked for in a partner. How am I so fortunate?”

“I could ask myself the same question,” Robb teased, giving her shoulder a squeeze, “This might be a lot to think about, and you don’t have to give me an answer now, but I want you to move in with me... We could turn the spare room into a nursery, and if you wanted a job, I’m sure I could help you find one. I want to do everything I can for you and the baby.”

It was a big step, Margaery knew, but she couldn’t imagine staying in Highgarden without Robb there by her side to support her.

“When are you due?” he asked, moving to meet her gaze.

“I don’t know yet,” she admitted, “I only just took a pregnancy test… or three yesterday. Probably sometime in Maros if I did the math correctly.”

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “We have eight months to prepare, then. Plenty of time. Eight months to ourselves, as well. To learn more about each other… I have yet to take you on a proper date, Margaery Tyrell.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll start to have cravings within the next few months. Are you ready to take me where I need to go if I have a hankering for something oddly specific like… a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?”

Robb laughed. “Is that what you want right now? I can raid my fridge for you if you’d like.”

“No, I think all I’m craving right now is you.”

He grinned, pressing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Telling their respective families was difficult. They knew they would be judged to some degree, and they didn’t want their excitement to be diluted by the opinions of others. Still, they needed to offer some sort of explanation as to why they were moving so fast, and the best solution seemed to be just telling the honest truth.

Catelyn and Ned offered them nothing but support and well wishes. Her own mother and father were not exactly elated and showed some hesitation in letting their only daughter move in with her new boyfriend, but they also knew she was an adult who was free to make her own decisions.

She took up a temporary part time job at a floral shop in downtown Winterfell and visited Robb during his lunch break often. Settling into a routine with him was easy, and she loved that he still surprised her on occasion, dancing with her around the apartment or showing up to her workplace with chocolates in hand. They found joy in the mundane together; even the days that would have been dull before were fun with him.

When they visited the doctor for the first time and heard their baby’s heartbeat, it was hard not to get excited about becoming parents. Robb framed the pictures of the ultrasound and kept them in his office despite the fact that images showed little more than a small, indistinguishable blob.

He truly did mean it when he said he wanted to do everything that he could for her and the baby. He offered to cook dinners and give her massages and would come to her daily with new recipes or tips and tricks that he had found for expecting mothers.

As he held her in his arms at night she knew she was falling in love with him, but she dared not speak the words aloud yet. She was worried that it was all happening too quickly, and she did not want him to think her feelings were circumstantial; she was certain she would have fallen for him just as hard if they weren’t having a child together.

* * *

 Feeling their baby kick for the first time was magical. He was in the kitchen preparing their dinner when it happened, and she yelled for him, fearing that it might not happen again if she moved.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He came running into the room, oven mitts and all, his eyes wide with panic.

“Baby Stark,” she told him, stretching her arms out towards him, “Come here, Robb. They kicked! I want you to feel it too.”

He eagerly approached her, taking off the mitts and setting them on the coffee table. His touch was tentative as he placed her hands on her stomach, but she encouraged him to press his fingers against her skin and wait.

He stayed silent for a moment or two before she felt that little flick again and then looked to her for affirmation. She nodded, and he gave an awe-filled laugh.

“They’re saying hello,” he remarked, “That’s amazing. I read that they’re meant to be the size of a turnip right now… Though I actually haven’t got a clue as to what a healthy turnip is supposed to look like.”

She let out a giggle and then pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple. “You’re adorable,” she murmured, causing his cheeks to turn pink. She liked making him blush.

* * *

His first ‘I love you’ came on a rainy fall day. They were both in the living room; her bare feet were tucked up under her as she sat studying the pregnancy book in her hands. He was manning the fireplace, adding kindle and pushing the logs around with a fire iron. She didn’t even notice his gaze on her until he spoke up, his voice soft.

“I love you, Margaery,” he said, causing her to look up. She could see the adoration in his eyes and hear it on his lips. She was barefaced and her hair was pulled back by a headband. Her belly had begun to grow quite a bit, and her comfy maternity clothes weren’t exactly the most flattering. But he looked at her as if she was the only thing he could see.

She had been emotional as of late, but she would have teared up anyway had she not been pregnant. It was the first time she had heard those words spoken to her by a significant other.

“I love you, Robb,” she whispered in return, brushing away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

He stood up and made his way over to her, pulling her into his lap and peppering her face with kisses. She was the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

The rest of her pregnancy went rather smoothly, though she felt as if she might burst by the time she reached thirty-eight weeks. Robb took some time off of work to help her around the apartment and make sure he did not miss the birth of their first child. She could scarcely believe that nine months had passed since they began dating. It felt like an eternity that she had known him - too often she told him that they were kindred souls - and yet the time flew by as if they had just bumped into each other at the airport.

They had prepared so much for the big moment; between birthing classes and books and vitamins and setting up a nursery, she was sure that she was ready.  She wasn’t incredibly confident when she started feeling contractions, and she knew Robb was internally freaking out, but he maintained a calm demeanor for her sake.

He held her hand the whole way to the hospital and did not let go as she was admitted and wheeled up to her room. He was ever diligent when she began to scream and asked for pain medication and stayed steadfast by her side when the doctor told her she could start pushing.

The birthing process was difficult and exhausting, but Robb kept reminding her that it would be worth it all in the end. Soon they’d get to hold their baby and find out if they were a boy or a girl. Soon she would be able to rest her head back against the pillows and let other people take care of her.

“I must love you a whole fucking lot,” she muttered between breaths, giving his hand a desperate squeeze.

He grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I love you too, baby.”

She rolled her eyes teasingly, letting out one more gutteral noise before she pushed with all of her might and then heard the sound of a baby crying.

“Thank the gods,” she murmured, giving herself a minute to close her eyes and breathe normally. When she opened them, she saw a nurse swim into view, a squirming baby in her arms.

“A healthy baby girl,” she exclaimed to the couple before wrapping the tiny infant up and carefully handing her over to her mother.

Margaery gingerly took her daughter into her arms, making sure to support her head. She pulled her in close then and nuzzled against her forehead, tears slipping down her face. “She’s perfect,” she whispered, “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Forgive me for wanting her to myself for a little bit.”

Robb shook his head, and she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was crying too. “You’ve earned it. Take all the time you need, my love,” he replied softly, “I can see her just fine from here. She is beyond perfect.”

The baby girl eventually settled down after she was cleaned and weighed and Margaery fed her, and she was able to pass her over to her father then. His face lit up in delight, and he held her as if she was the most fragile thing he’d ever touched.

“Look at her little nose and her little fingers and that little tuft of hair on her head,” he remarked, staring at his daughter in admiration.

“She’s got your coloring,” Margaery noted, smiling to herself, “Thank you for offering to carry my suitcase that day we met. Thank you for making her with me.”

Robb looked up at her, his eyes filled with both wonderment and love. “Thank you. For everything. You’ve made me feel whole, Margaery.”

She moved to kiss him; even though she was tired and sore, she had strength enough to show him how much his words meant to her. He had filled her life with meaning and joy and passion since the moment they met, and she was looking forward to their future together, whatever it held.

When he gave the sleeping baby back to her, she noticed a lump beneath the blankets that wasn’t there before, and she delicately folded the cloth back to see what was underneath. She hardly had time to register the ornate diamond ring nestled in the blanket before she saw Robb get down on one knee.

“Yes,” she breathed before he could even get a word in, causing them both to burst into laughter. He stood to his feet so that he could kiss her, smiling against her lips.

“We certainly aren’t the most conventional couple, are we?” he asked as he drew back slightly.

“No,” she answered, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
